guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pre-Searing Ascalon
Spoiler Spoiler, or is it too simple and early to be a spoiler? - Lunarbunny 03:15, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) :The moment you enter Ascaon City in Pre-searing, you see all those people talking about post searing, so yeah, it's no big deal. --Karlos 09:31, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) ::True...I try to refer to it as "Joining the Academy" myself to newbies just trying not to spoil anything, but that doesn't stop others. - Lunarbunny 13:39, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) :Yeah. I personally will never talk about PreSearing or PostSearing, just before and after entering the Academy (much like Lunarbunny), but it is the accepted standard (even if I personally don't like it). That said, I wouldn't mind if someone added the tag to the top of the article (but I didn't want to do it, because I feel biased). ::I don't think it's a spoiler. In fact, I think it's important for new players to KNOW that this is not IT and that there is a much larger adventure coming. I once ran into this girl who was having a blast in Pre-searing (was like level 8 or so) thinking that was the game. She was completely overwhelmed by the prospect that the game could be so much larger than that. :) I think it's important for players to understand the exact scope of the game. --Karlos 08:40, 3 November 2005 (EST) In my experience quiting the game while in the PvP Academy match returned me to the mission with Rurik. Someone mmight want to test what happens if you quit during the mission with Rurik. Fate 00:39, 4 December 2005 (UTC) :Your edit is right. If you quit during mission with Rurik, still come back to that mission. Joe's edit was wrong. -PanSola 01:51, 4 December 2005 (UTC) ::The only thing you can skip by logging out during the Ascalon Academy "mission" is the PvP part, if you log out then (as some people do who are trying to get to post searing as lvl 1), when you log back in you'll be in the PvE (Rurik) part. --Rainith 02:32, 4 December 2005 (UTC) Enemies with level 2 or lower are not aggressive This is inaccurate, as level 2 Skale Broodcallers and level 2 Wolves are agressive. Can somebody change this to whatever it was meant to say? :It says enemies lower than level 2, not level 2 or lower. So it's right that Skale Broodcallers and Wolves are agressive, but the article don't need to be changed. 213.84.52.71 10:41, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Please don't edit the talk page and change the signature directly. Add another comment claiming the above comment was made by you. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:53, 2 April 2007 (CDT) I found the explanation about aggressive monsters is a bit misleading, although it is completely correct - just because of the level 1/3 example. Maybe explicitely writing "Enemies of level 0 and 1..." instead of "Enemies lower than level 2..." would be better? The Undead in the Catacombs are level 1 yet are hostile82.36.244.186 17:43, 14 July 2007 (CDT) high up presearing. I saw this guy in pre-searing once that was level 15!!!! I'm trying to do this with a warrior, any tips? I'm going to just farm low levels until they don't yield exp then I'm going to do the quests. :Look up tips for the title Legendary Defender of Ascalon. That should help you get there. --Kale Ironfist 18:07, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Arena Battle The last time I went into post-searing, I did not fight a battle. Was that due to a lack of other people going to post-searing? Or has the battle been entirely removed? It seems that now, with many other campaigns, not enough people are going through to supply enough people for a battle. Has anyone else noticed that? --image:Necromancer-icon-small.png‎Skax459 17:09, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :Yes, not enough people for pvp. My very first character missed it too. The primary problem is that veterans have mostly all moved out of pre-Searing or plan on keeping a perma-pre character. Any new players are much more likely get Nightfall instead of Prophecies. (And PS: new sections go at the bottom). --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:09, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, and thats kind of a shame...I thought that pre-searing was really fun. Haven't tried the Factions intro (becuase I don't own it) but the Nightfall one was reaaaaally boring. I make new characters to re-do pre-searing, but I dread the Nightfall turorial. That heores thing is such a pain even the first time...--image:Necromancer-icon-small.pngSkax459 15:40, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode? I'm just wondering if someone would be level 20 there, does he/she have hard mode available if he/she has completed the prophecies capmaign with another character? --Runner From Hell 14:10, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :No. it was said from the begining that hm is everywhere beside pre. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:32, 23 June 2007 (CDT) More and more improvements First it was the Charr Bag, now the Charr Salvage Kit. Who wants to bet that next, they implement a Charr Storage Chest (stolen from the Xunlai of course) as another rare drop? It gives you like 10 slots of storage or something...somehow... Of course, way back in the day you could use the Guildhall's agent for storage, but since that was clearly unintentional...Maybe later they will also introduce a secret Dye or Rune Trader to Pre-Searing, hidden deep in the Catacombs or Wizard's Folly or something. (T/ ) 16:20, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Secret entrance to FoW and UW would be funnier...I'd love to go and get owned as a level 1 necromancer getting smoked by Bladed Aatxes, that'd be one for the scrapbook 24.77.129.8 21:10, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Perhaps an access to the Charr lands for people who link a GW:EN access ? Yet more Charr to kill, perhaps higher level ones, to make going for the title a bit more enjoyable... --86.203.136.173 06:50, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :One of the inherent problems is that GWEN takes place several years after Prophecies, and Pre-Searing is 2 years before that. --Scottie theNerd 13:31, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::That's not a problem at all. It's not like the Charr doesn't exist prior to GW:EN. It could be a series of quests to do recon on the Charr or something. But personally, I'd rather not change pre-searing that drastically, because introducing more quest will ultimately affect the prophecies campaign because your pre-searing character will end up at a higher level than intended. It's not like these additional quests are limited to those going for defender only. And I don't see why the defender title should be made easier. Making it easier only cheapens the whole thing. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:02, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::I think many and many people wants to have more an stronger monsters. And I think they could be separated in new explorable areas. Thees explorable areas should be locked by level-lock (like reach level 13 to go to XY explorable area). I have a few tips for the type of theese areas: Like more charr filled area, or an extra shiverpeak areaa wich involves the dwarwes (because ppl dont know them until getting to Yak's Bend).user: MonokliOszto —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.2.206.74 ( ) }. ::I know that people who already have Legendary Defender of Ascalon would think that their achievments will be ruined and their titles will be cheapened if there is a new explorable area( with monsters up to level 16) but what does cheapening mean this way? Being able for people who aren't as mad to spend hours and hours logged in to being killed by the same foe over and over instead of exploring and having fun when trying to reach a title? If this is what everyone who has LDoA title mean, yes thats cheapening. BUT There are more and more people who only go up to level 16 because that is the maximum level you can get without death levelling, and they think that title is impossibly hard and boring to reach. user: MonokliOszto —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.2.206.74 ( ) }. ::So all of you should think this cheapen-thing again before crying to stop others just having a chance to get the defender title not by spending boring and boring hours, days and even weeks by doing the same thing again and again. Just think about how mich time do you have to spend when you are level 16 to death level a foe to at least level 11 or 12... and how much time of slaying you can get if all of you start asking Anet to expand Pre Searing Ascalon. And start making others to do the same. user: MonokliOszto —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.2.206.74 ( ) }. :::It does not matter at all how the title is achieved. And nobody spends such an amount of time, the only time it takes is the time needed to set things up for death-levelinng, then it'll be afk time. And what's wrong with making others do the same? That's the whole point of the title. Just because certain people can't be bothered to spend an equivalent amount of time and effort as others is a very weak argument for making it easier. And in case you didn't know, the title was created to reward those people who had the ingenuity to get to level 20 in pre-Searing. From your argument, you sound like someone who would support doubling the number of drunk minutes per alcoholic drink, doubling the sweeth tooth points for all sugary foodstuff, allowing second chances for survivor characters, and all sorts of other "suggestions" to make titles easier for no reason other than to make it easier. And for the record, I don't have an LDoA character. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 10:42, 22 September 2007 (CDT) : I'm sorry if I ofended you. I just wanted a new explorable area with dwarves. But now I see that my idea could ruin LDoA title. I have the new idea: how to not ruin the title and how to expand Pre searing? Make a new explorable area with a new outpost, and make it locked people untill they get to level 20 (one reason to die a lot :))) just joking). And that explorable area could inspire many people to get the title. I think you understand that they need to introduce the dwarves to pre-searing, because they will appear in yaks bend talking about an old alliance. I dont want Orr or Kryta, because they are the enemies of Ascalon. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.1.196.99 ( ) }. :No I was not offended in any way, and yes, this is a pretty good idea. But to get ArenaNet to create new content for older campaigns is quite impossible unfortunately. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:16, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Perfect idea. Put Pyre Fierceshot into Pre-Searing along with...well...you-know-who. Great way to promote EotN! (T/ ) 20:19, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Hehe Pyre:). I have some ideas to help you convince areanet to improve Pre-searing. Pre searing has a disadvantage, because it can't be connected to other campaigns or even Prophecies' later areas. To balance this, Anet added the LDoA title. But Nf has its own title attainable in its tutorial area too, so Pre-Searing became less popular with nf. However, it is balanced because Nf tutorial is very VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY boring. But its only Balanced, while pre-searing has been cut off from the other places (GH glitch removed), so this is why I want pre searing expanded with a dwarf explorable area. It does not matter me if it's locked till I reach level 20. It can be expanded with an outpost leading to it, perhaps the max party size there can be 3 or 4, but it's dependent the kind of the explorable area. like if that area is VERY hard, it can be 3 or even 4! and there can be a Very long repeatable quest with a reward of a collectible item with a colector who needs a lot of them (e.g. give me 30 pieces of deldrimor token [ reward of the quest ] and I give you a max weapon/offhand/) and an other who needs deldrimor tokens too but for armor (25 for feet/gloves/headpiece/ 50 for leg armor and 75 for Chest armor piece) hmm theese could be called Vanguard Armor User:MonokliOszto —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.1.198.211 ( ) }. This idea does not make much sense, because it would make Anet create a part of the game where very, very few people could access. Anet will not spend their time expanding a part of the game to please such a small amount of people, especially since they are so addicted to the game in the first place to achieve the LDoA title. Ok Ok but a dwarf NPC in the most hidden corner of wizard's folly would be nice. Because i think that not introducing the dwarves does not make sense. Drops So far i've dropped lots of white, many blues and a few rare purple. Is it possible to drop golds in pre ? Similarly, i don't remember dropping runes before they added the Charr Salvage Kit, but it's been so long before my previous Propheties character that i couldn't be sure. Anyway so far, i have dropped only blue ones. Is it possible to drop purple or gold ones ? --86.203.136.173 05:35, 28 July 2007 (CDT) : If you go to The Northlands, you get purple drop more often. In northlands, you meet the strongest monsters in Pre searing ascalon (in my guild, we call it Green Ascalon) The bosses there can drop Charr bags (green) thoose bags are similar to normal bags in usage, but they are very rare. They can drop Charr Salvage kits (similar to expert salvage, but only for 5 use). So, can you get minor runes in pre? ::::::Yes I believe so Blue.rellik 04:24, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Two Trainers At Once Recently, I was playing with my friend and we deciceded to start out new characters. I chose a mesmer and he a necro. We both left Ascalon with our skill trainer quests on, and both of them showed up. Sebedoh began to talk to Verta and had two lines of text. Since my friend's PC was so bad, he loaded into the field a bit after the two lines were spoken. Because of that, I think Verta didn't reply. But I was wondering if anyone has done this before? It was funny lol —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.73.201.154 ( ) }. :What did Sebedoh say that was so funny? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:11, 8 September 2007 (CDT) It wasn't really super funny, just more like "why did that happen" funny since I noticed alot of people on guildwiki like to copy every last detail of a characters text, yet I had never saw that. I took a screen shot, if someone could tell me how to post them up here (like do I just link it to photobucket or something and post the link?) Anyway she said: Sebedoh: "Ah, Verata. I'm surprised to see you out in the daylight." Sebedoh: "That's good advice. Perhaps I'll go inside and take a nap." —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.73.201.154 ( ) }. :Sebedoh said both lines? The second sounded more like Verata's response. In any case, just add it to Sebedoh's article and add a "Dialogue" section under the pre-Searing grouping, with a little mention on the condition at which it occurs. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:50, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Yes she did. If I remember correctly, there was a pause between her lines. Here is the picture just incase you'd or someone else would like to see it: http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y100/GameChamp11/gw044.jpg I edited her section, most likely did it wrong though. Oops :P WTF is up with ur weapon? that aint a starter cane, looks more like a green mesmer weapon, thou u dont have greens in pre... :The mesmer has an Icy Soulbreaker of Enchanting, the Nightfall pre-order bonus weapon. The Necromancer has a truncheon. --Kale Ironfist 22:14, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Leaving Pre As this article says, "There is no turning back". Well I discovered earlier that you can cancel leaving even if you accept it. What you do is when he is doing the countdown, just switch districts. Yout better do it fast depending on your counter. Weird drops in Pre? Like a shield with +6 armor Vs. Tengu ^^ Are drops with mods like those random? Even still, it's pretty dumb xD. -- 18:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Pre-Searing Gold is there any difference between pre-searing and post-searing gold? saw some people trading zkeys for gold in tutorial (it was said: only for tutorial gold). Illoyon 14:58, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :There's no difference, but it's the easiest way to get money in Pre searing. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC)